A client device (e.g., a desktop computing device, a server device, etc.) may implement a Basic Input/Output System (BIOS). The BIOS, of the client device, may initialize and test system hardware components, load a bootloader or operating system, and/or perform some other pre-boot hardware and/or software function. A user may access the BIOS to modify hardware and/or software settings, perform system maintenance, system upgrades, and/or to load an image (i.e., load a copy of an operating system or other software) on the client device.